


Seaside

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, This OT3 needs to happen!, they are happily married and in love, three red queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Grelle, Angelina, and Mey-Rin enjoy a day at the beach.
Relationships: Angelina Dalles | Madame Red/Grell Sutcliff, Angelina Dalles | Madame Red/Grell Sutcliff/Mey-Rin, Angelina Dalles | Madame Red/Mey-Rin, Mey-Rin/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many potential ideas spinning in the back of my mind is a college AU where Grelle, An, and Mey-Rin are roommates, start dating, and eventually get married after graduation. The little oneshot below is set several years after those events. Heaven only knows if I'll ever write that AU, but please enjoy this snippet in the meantime!

Grelle lounged beneath the red umbrella like an idle queen surveying her realm. The ocean’s vast expanse dominated her view, stretching into the distance to meet the horizon for a clandestine kiss. Foam-capped waves tossed themselves playfully upon the sand only to retreat and leap anew. The sea might have been a large kitten batting at the shore with unquenchable enthusiasm. However, the breaking surf held little of interest for Grelle, who would much rather contemplate her wives. Mey Rin cheerfully ambled across the sand, pausing every now and then to stop, pick up a seashell, and inspect it at arm’s length before either discarding it or placing it in her yellow plastic bucket. Mey-Mey adored them, and Grelle was certain that she would bring back a few to add to her collection (she wasn’t sure where they would put the things, since her dearest already had hundreds, but they’d make room). A pair of bright orange goggles was shoved to the top of Mey Rin’s head; since they were at the beach, she’d left her contacts tucked away in the glove compartment of their car. Her owl-like eyes enabled her to spot shells several yards away. Grelle smiled dreamily as she thought about how beautiful those eyes were. Warm brown with golden undertones, framed by expressive, dark lashes…

Meanwhile, An had gone out til the water reached her chest. She frolicked like a dolphin among the waves, and Grelle appreciatively noted the way her ruffled, wet swimsuit clung to her body. She did hope An had put on enough sunscreen, though. The woman burned more easily than Grelle, and ladies ought to look after their complexions!

She let out a contented sigh. When she’d met Mey and An on that rainy move-in day at Rosebriar College, she never could have guessed that their paths would converge. They had started out as strangers thrown together in a first-year college dorm. The tempestuous theatre major wrestling with the realization of her womanhood, the shy biology student lost in her older sister’s shadow, and the wary girl with a troubled past and wide, haunted eyes—they made for a motley crew. However, late-night study sessions and intimate conversations around the beloved marble fountain where they cooled their feet, not to mention coping with their ramshackle dorm’s ratty furniture, flooded toilets, and perennial power outages, had bound them together. An’s sister Rachel jokingly called them “the red musketeers,” and she wasn’t far off the mark. Without realizing how or when it happened, they became friends. It didn’t take long for those feelings to blossom into something more passionate and tender. Three rings, one on each woman’s hand, were a constant reminder of three hearts that beat to the same rhythm.

“Oooo!!!”

Mey Rin hopped up and down excitedly before racing back toward Grelle at top speed. An hastily waded ashore to join in whatever discovery she had made.

“Look!” Mey gushed, waving a large, fan-shaped shell that was nearly the size of her hand. Not a crack or chip was to be seen, and the shape was perfectly symmetrical. However, it was the color, a flaming red like sunset, that caught Grelle’s eye. 

“It’s gorgeous, darling!” she squealed.

An’s eyes lit up. “And it would be perfect for the mantelpiece!” They’d been redecorating around the house, and the fireplace could definitely use sprucing up.

“Our Owl found us a treasure,” Grelle laughed, affectionately ruffling Mey Rin’s hair and grinning when she blushed. An utter sweetheart. The sea breeze in her hair and her wives by her side—life didn’t get much better than this.


End file.
